Stranded Hearts
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: What's the best way to interact with your new classmates? Why be stranded on a desert island together! Not really but that's what happened to Makoto, a girl that just so happened to get into a plane crash right before school starts. Now her and her new 'friends' are gonna have to work together to survive...what can go wrong? A lot apparently.
1. Chapter 1

Stranded Hearts

 **Author Notes: Ok so here we are with a series that though has been mentioned and spoken about in awhile, has long been delayed. Originally this was going to be a crossover but meh, things change. Now we do not own MCL, but both my(Mako) oc and Sen's oc will be in this. Alright here we go~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 ** _It was supposed to be a fun little trip, a final huzzah for the end of the summer before they're all dragged back to school. So then why? And how did everything just go wrong?_**

 _At the Airport..._

A sigh escaped her lips as she finally made it to her seat. Its been a long day of walking around, explaining to everyone that yes, she is sixteen, that yes, she didn't need her parents hanging around while she was traveling and that surprise surprise she didn't need a damn booster seat while sitting on said plane.

God people annoyed her, not too many understood that just because she was a bit on the short side, did not make her a little kid. It was downright humiliating and insulting with her practically shoving her ID in people's faces.

In fact they should've known she was an older child if not teenager/adult with the way she dressed(it being a tank top of a faded tiger, above the knees ruffled skirt with shorts underneath, and thigh high boots. On top of that her hair is fricking dyed.

What parent would allow a young child to dye their hair? It was times like these where she was ready to kill someone, she was seriously going to complain to the head honcho of Victorum Airlines after this trip.

Makoto felt her mood sour further when she found the seat next of hers occupied. The guy was different then most, for starters his hair is a sea blue-green shade, very nice. And his eyes are pink, the teen couldn't tell if they were natural or contacts though.

He turns towards her, a smile on his face. **"Hi I'm Shai!"** She blinks. **"Makoto..."** Ok she was officially uncomfortable, she started to have a bad feeling about this conversation. **"Nice to meet you! So do your mommy and daddy work on the plane? Where are they?"** Her eye twitched.

Yeah no bloody surprise on her end. Should've known he would think her to be a little girl. **"Not here."** She stated with gritted teeth. His expression saddened. **"Oh...um well is your brother or sister-"** Irritated to the brink of madness she interrupts him.

 **"No, I am sixteen, a new transfer student and NOT a kid. Do not treat me like one just because I am on the short side, please."** Finishing her rapid fire retorts she huffs and scrunches herself further in her seat, an angry scowl on her face.

She doesn't look at him for a moment, trying to settle her breathing. Makoto took things to heart yes, but when you hear the same crap over and over again it gets old...very fast, and there's only so much politeness and patience one can muster. **"I'm sorry Makoto."**

Hearing the sincerity in his voice she glances over, seeing his pink orbs contorted in sadness. **"I didn't mean to upset you. If it makes you feel any better I'm short too."** Now she felt bad, granted people apologized to her, but most of the time they never meant it.

Actually most didn't really care. This guy though, he did, and was really sorry about it. **"Don't worry bout it, just, it's been a bad day for me, and it gets tiring after awhile."** Though he nodded with a small smile he still didn't seem as happy as before.

So despite the warning alarms that her sanity would break...she decided to try and cheer him up. **"So...seeing how I'll be officially transferring to your school this term after this trip, what can you tell me about the school?"**

Just as she assumed, it had been a mistake to ask that question. Because right off the bat he perked up and started what felt like an eternally long ramble, with him describing the entire layout of the school. **"We recently cleaned the basement, we were planning on doing a concert-"**

It wasn't ending anytime soon, because as soon as he finished one topic, the rather happy go lucky Shai changed onto another subject. Makoto felt like she was dying inside when he started pointing out information in an extremely loud(well from what she believed) voice of his fellow classmates.

 **"Iris is really nice, but super clutzy and forgetful sometimes, last year she accidentally forgot a paint can that we were using to paint some backgrounds for a play we were doing, and someone ended up tripping over it and getting pain everywhere."** But she had to admit...these were hilarious stories.

Miss. Ginger herself was blushing madly, she was so embarrassed. **"Oh oh and that's Dakota, I don't know why he's here, since he lives in Australia, but he likes to surf and virtually flirts with anyone female."**

Quietly he whispers into her ear. **"Don't let him know your older then how you look, he harasses girls that really catch his attention."** Dutifully noted, she makes a reminder to keep her distance from the leering surfer boy.

There were plenty of stories involving the global play boy, how easily he would seduce innocent maidens and gain their affections, just so he could ditch them for the next beauty.

 **"He even broke into the changing room my girlfriend was in...let's just say he and I aren't on good terms."** Considering he mentioned giving the australian flirt a good black eye before security arrived and separated the two.

Yes, Makoto was going to go above and beyond to avoid him...at all costs. **"Here here look at some of the sketches my girlfriend Violet made, she's an amazing artist. She just saw these and drew them in a snap!"** She sighed, unable to say no.

But immediately her head looked up, glancing at two boys, giggling slightly to herself. Castiel one of the boys she was looking at smirked. **"Like what you see short stuff? Take a picture, it'll last longer."** Her eye twitched, but she had a rather devilish smile of her own.

 **"Perhaps I should, especially when you lip lock with your boyfriend, you did say that Violet drew whatever she saw right Shai?"** He bobbed his head, his expression mischievous. **"Yep~ Despite their shouting matches, we all know Castiel and Nathaniel are nothing more then sexually tense."**

The people around the pair were confused, although Castiel lost his good mood. **"What the hell are you talking about?"** Violet's masterpiece was presented to their fellow students. Drawn to perfection, unbelievably realistic, Nathaniel and Castiel, making out in the halls...

Everyone but the two in question were laughing and talking about the artwork. Our student council president was blushing scarlet, while cherry top over their was not amused. **"Alright man how much did you pay her to make that?"** Shai looked up, an innocent smile gracing his features.

 **"I got it for free!"** Makoto looked at her newfound friend, she found herself liking him more and more. **"And here I thought I found a pair of hot gay boys, what a shame..."** Kim busted out a laugh, holding her gut as it began to hurt at this point.

Another girl Rosa, whom stated her name beforehand had managed to hold out her giggling. **"Technically there are some hot gay boys in our school, Alexy who isn't here for the trip is, and he's such a sweetheart too."** All good times come to an end, the merrymaking was wiped out in an instant.

Because a huge shake and shudder scared the crap out of everyone, especially when lightning flashed and thunder boomed outside the window. The attendants began walking through the halls of the plane. **"Everyone please stay in your seats, we're experiencing some heavy turbulence."**

The workers helped pack away the bags and cargo brought onto the plane, moving fast and efficiently from years of experience. However their practices didn't do too much for them this time. They were right in the middle of a storm, it didn't take long for them to take a hit and begin falling.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Sen...how'd we get on a god dang island?**

 _Sen: I don't know...*starts making a message*_

 **Mako: What are we going to do? We have to get home! I have stories to type! I have books to read!**

 _Sen: I have a plan~_

 **Mako: ...do tell**

 _Sen: We send out this magical message in a bottle out to see, maybe if we get enough reviews/favs/follows we can restore our author magic and get the heck outta here._

 **Mako: We're doomed...**

 _Sen: Have faith and stayed determined!_

 **Mako: This isn't undertale though...*cries* SOMEBODY HELLLPPPP!**


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded Hearts

Chapter 2

 _Author Notes: Mako! I have made a hammock, how's the hut going?_

 **Mako: It's going splendidly. Got a fire going to!**

 _Sen: Awesome~ I'm going to go check to see if that magic bottle, has returned with favs/follows/reviews so we can restore our author magic._

 **Mako: I can only hope we have enough, especially since we don't own MCL...Author Gods have mercy on us!**

 _3rd P.O.V-5 minutes previously..._

Nina, age 12, blonde hair, gray eyes, 5 ft 2, hobbies include, wearing victorian/gothic lolita clothes, stalking Lysander, talking to Lysander, and drawing Lysander.

A young yanderer in the making, as her abilities including turning into a demonic beast with a deadly black and purple aura surrounding her frame whenever the thought of Lysander liking another girl comes into play.

And it is no surprise that today, she managed to sneak aboard the same plane as him. Her plans of interacting with him was assured and would happen with ease. It was so simple.

Seeing how she didn't have to do much sneaking, it being her father's company and planes being used for her beloved's high school field trip. The captain was a rather capable fellow, had a good head, was experienced with the job a good ten years and ready for anything.

Except for a crazy girl that apparently was his boss's daughter sneaking on board. Now since she had been found long after they took off, the pilot had no choice but keep her with him.

Problem with that idea was that she was Very annoying and clearly didn't know when to stop messing with things. Rambling on...and on...and on...about one of this amazing, polite, kindhearted man.

Man he sure felt bad for this boy, and as irritating as she was to deal with, thought best for the young gents sake, that she not be allowed to go anywhere near his expected passengers.

Then, he found himself caught in a rushing storm, he was ready to avoid it completely, all he had to do was gently maneuver his beloved flying machine and they'd be home free. But then...Nina happened.

Pressing a button here and there, activated jerky motions and problems that he had to turn his focus on, unable to avoid the ominous clouds. Turbulence hit them hard, the plane shaking.

Flashes of light from the thunder and lightning, the harsh sounds roared in his ears. His worst fears imaginable was happening as they got hit. Falling out of the sky, he had to make a snap decision.

He went in for a harsh landing, smoke was flowing out of the end, the engines spluttering, trying their hardest to keep working. Crash landing on an island, the plane skidded onto smooth sand and bumpy ground.

In the chaos, Nina who right before the incident took place took off her seatbelt, wanting to attempt an escape to see her precious singer. Her body went flying from the impact.

Head first into glass, she died instantly from the impact. The captain too was injured, but bracing himself and a seatbelt saved his life. Though his experienced and instincts saved many, not everyone was saved...there would always be casualties.

 _Currently..._

Makoto opened her eyes with a painful groan. She sat up, her body was in agony, she could feel the bruises forming all over already. Her eyes were wide with shock, with horror.

 **"Oh my god..."** Bodies lay all over crumpled on the floor. The attendants, blood seeped from their heads, limbs at odd angles. She shut her eyes, wanting to erase the mental picture.

Male whimpers caught her attention. **"Shai?"** She kneels down to his side, he had a small cut on his shoulder, but other then that he didn't look too bad. **"Shai!? Shai you need to get up! Please!"** He heeded her request.

Gingerly reaching into a sitting position, rubbing his soar head. **"Owch...what happened? Hello?"** His loud voice echoed through the plane, causing a near unison of complains and moans of pain.

People were starting to panic now. They saw the deceased corpses, flight attendants, their teacher Faraize, Shai's aunt Mia. It was a gruesome sight, seeing their unmoving bodies and glassy eyed expressions.

They barraged the doors to the plane, falling onto damp ground, they were in a forest like area. **"What the hell happened?"** It was a good question, everyone's memories were fuzzy.

 **"We hit a storm, the rough turbulence, thunder and lightning did us in."** The captain stumbled his way out, his head was bleeding heavily through a hand done bandage.

Gritting his teeth, he made sure all of his passengers were alright, checking wounds before finally sitting down and resting. **"Ok kids, before you guys piss yourselves in fear over our situation, let's stay calm and collect our stuff. We also need to properly bury the dead..."**

Many of the group were very reluctant to going back into the plan. However it was decided the Kenten and Nathaniel would grab supplies, while Dakota and Castiel would bring out the dead.

Meanwhile Rosa and Iris would prepare a fire, Shai, Makoto, Amber and Kim would start making holes as the burial site. **"Why should I do anything!?"** Kim and Makoto narrowed their eyes. **"Do it, or...you can help the guys."** Amber glared harshly at the new girl.

 **"Who the hell do you think you are?"** Though the blonde towered over 4 ft 8 Makoto, she was by no means intimidated. **"I think I'm someone giving you an option. Either help honor the dead, or carry stuff. Either way you're working."**

She sneers, those green-blue eyes glittering in smugness. **"Or what? You'll kick me? Hit me? You can barley reach my shoulder."** She was given a chilly smile. But before Makoto was able to retort, Shai approached the two.

And it was...scary. His face had a harsh scowl, tears were being blinked back. **"You can either help honor the dead, or you can fucking join them!"** Everyone paused to stare at him, he sniffled.

 **"My aunt, our teacher, and a lot of other people are dead and all you can do is whine and bitch? Hell the fuck no, on second thought, you could drown yourself in the ocean and do us all a favor."** He was absolutely livid.

That being Makoto's cue to take him away. Of which he reluctantly allowed happen. **"We'll be back."** Her first priority was to get him as far away from the dumb queen bee before he actually makes use of his threats and comments.

Because she's seen that look, when rage flies, so does ones humanity. Kim saw what was going on and gave a hand, literally pushing Amber to the place where the group was going to start burying.

 **"That damn, selfish-"** He broke down, large crystals plummeted onto the ground as he shook, he covered his face with his hands. Makoto could only listen as she gently rubbed his back. **"Your aunt?"** For the first time since she took him away he addressed her.

He took a handkerchief out from his pocket, blowing harshly before he sniffed again. **"My aunt Mia. My parents traveled a lot, so my aunt was always around taking care of me. She was a costume designer and author. She was excited about going on this trip-and now..."** She let him vent.

Knowing how high his emotions were at this point, she had a feeling to keep him away from Amber for a while, because based on what she knew, he kept grudges. And since the bimbo didn't just insult his aunt, but all of the deceased, there's no doubt this won't be dropped so fast.

 **"We'll put stones on their graves in honor of them, and when we get rescued they'll get a proper burial ok?"** He thanks her, wiping at his eyes. **"I'm just glad Vi's not caught up in this shit, she's going to be devastated when she finds out about auntie."** Makoto looked on, concerned.

In all honesty she knew he wasn't ready to return to the group, though she understood everyone grieved differently, she could tell that going back would do him more harm then good. **"I'm fine Mako, relax ok?"** She shook her head.

A thought came to her, the perfect distraction. **"Why don't we explore a bit before heading back? Maybe we can find some fruit or something?"** Still feeling down in the dumps now that his rage has temporarily subsided, he can only halfheartedly shrug. **"If that's what you want..."**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Was it mentioned that my character Makoto is from the Inuyasha series we've been working on?**

 _Sen: No...and we have no favs/follows/ reviews so our powers are still super low..._

 **Mako: Crap...what are we going to do?**

 _Sen: *falls to knees* PLEASE PEOPLE! WE BEG YOU...GIVE US STRENGTH!_

 **Mako: Hmm...something tells me we're not going to get too much support for this series.**

 _Sen: Don't say such things Mako! You must stay Determined! Keep the faith! The grass is always greener on the other side._

 **Mako: What did the last one have to do with this problem?**

 _Sen: Nothing...I just...I was caught in the moment ok!_

 **Mako: Ah...alrighty then. Tchao for now folks~**

 _Sen: HELP US DAMMIT!_


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded Hearts

Chapter 3

 **Author Notes: So..at this rate Sen and I (Mako) are getting the hint that our readers are not going to help us get off this island. Actually wait just a sec...WE HAVE A REVIEW~**

 _Sen: Have no fear Mako. Our power is charging bit by bit, by the end of this chapter we'll be good to go and use our author powers to get off this hunk of rock! ...WAIT SERIOUSLY?! Then let's brainstorm and put this bad boy review to good use!_

 **Mako: Thank you Guest for your kind words! With that we don't own My Candy Love.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"So what was your aunt like?"** Partially Makoto was curious, the other part was to buy some time while they go around looking for stuff. Currently Shai was in a tree, having found one full of bananas.

He pulled and tugged, dropping them down for his friend to catch and add to their pile. **"She was a doting fashionista. Loved clothes, kids, pretty funny too. She truly knew how to improve someones day no matter how bad it was."** A small smile was on his lips.

His memories flashing back to his childhood. **"Like I said she primarily was the one who took care of me. She always made a big deal out of every event involving me."** The girl hums, commenting on how nice it sounded.

The comment caught his attention. **"Do you have someone like that at home?"** She tilts her head slightly back and forth in thought. **"Hmm no. Not really. My parents are both really busy, and I have no other relatives. It was just me trying to amuse myself."** Now it was Shai's turn to be interested.

Maneuvering his body he gracefully lands back down onto the ground feet first. Receiving a clap or two from Makoto. **"What about friends?"** They continued their search, carrying the still pale green fruit.

 **"No...I was more of a loner, people either pissed me off or thought I was top stuff and too cool to hang out with. My dad was the police chief at our old town and well some thugs didn't like him too much, eventually they tried their luck with attacking me."** His mouth was gaping open.

Staring at her as she just walked onwards, as if simply talking about the weather. **"Seriously!?"** She nods, continuing her story. **"Yeah fortunately for me, my phone was on and recorded their threats. And because of my height they underestimated me, I was able to trick them into running into heavy police areas."**

The rest of the story came easily enough, the crooks got arrested and thrown in jail and she was safe. **"So why did you move? People started talking about a new student at the school last week."** Both discovered a coconut tree, so the two went to their previous positions.

With our acrobatic boy in the tree branches and our intellectual girl low on the ground, ready to save their new batch. **"Yeah the incident was a month ago, but with court casings I couldn't move out of town till last week. My dad was worried for me and sent me off."** He had to give it to her.

Not too many would be able to move so far away from home on their own. He wondered if she was ever lonely, she could read his hidden question easily enough by his facial expression.

 **"It wasn't too bad. I've always been one to entertain myself with books or reading. Like I said people usually irritate me, especially at school so moving didn't really bother me."** If he wasn't up in a tree he would swooped the girl up in a hug.

He felt like she really needed one, even if she didn't think so. **"So what made you come on this field trip before school?"** She sighed. **"My mom called my school a few days ago and arranged it for me to come."**

Makoto's mother was considered social butterfly and was tired of her quote on quote 'doom and gloom' attitude on making no friends. Figuring the event to be the perfect way for her isolated daughter to make friends. And it kinda worked, in a strange twist of irony.

Tired of talking about herself and feeling confident in the amount of food they collected she decided to walk back to the home base. Shai quick to catch up. "How long do you think this will last?" He shrugged, unsure.

 **"Not sure, hopefully everyone will be able to come into an agreement and have it rationed. And if not at least we know where to get more and can replant the seeds and such."** She hummed. **"You know your stuff huh? Were you a boy scout or something?"**

A light laugh escaped. **"No but when you play survival games with Armin, and hang out with Camo boy Kenten you learn a few things."** She huffed, rolling her eyes. Secretly relieved that he's acting more like how he was before. She could only hope he stayed that way when they arrived.

 _Scene Change..._

It was a sober silence for the group of boys. Not a word was exchanged as they did their assigned duties, Nathaniel and Kenten searching high and low for everyones bags and supplies that got flung around during the landing.

Castiel for once had no snarky comment, nor Dakota having any complaints as they lifted up the limp lifeless bodies. One by one the dead were placed down gently on the dark, moist ground.

Neither were truly comfortable taking in the sights, the trauma of witnessing and now disturbing the deceased left a lump in their throats. Swallowing their bile back they completed their task, now waiting for Kim and Amber to finish digging their holes.

The pilot was sitting there, his head was covered in clean bandages, but even so the bleeding refused to stop. His vision was getting blurry, things were not looking up.

Despite that though, he had a job to do. Ensuring these kids survival. **"Alright, now once the holes are finished we'll bury and have a moment of silence in their honor, before getting down to business."** Just then Makoto and Shai returned, their arms and shirts full of fruits.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Another day another chapter. So how's the author power thingy Sen? Are we charged and ready to get out of this nightmare.**

 _Sen: Yep~ We're ready to go! *takes out author pen* Ok let's make a plane!_

 **Mako: hmm...i don't know about this...i mean this started the mess in the series...**

 _Sen: Pff we'll be fine, now move while i create this thing._

 **Mako: Ok then...**

 _Sen: *Makes plane* Alright let's fire this bad boy up!_

 **Mako: Welp if we make an author notes next chapter then you readers will know his 'glorious' plan backfired. Please feel free to fav/follow/review as we appreciate it and it will give us more power to make stuff. Tchao for now~**

 _Sen: *Takes off* WHOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!_

 **Mako: Sigh...*makes a automatic solar powered smoothie maker.***


End file.
